What It Takes to be a Gamer
by Terra Banks
Summary: Simon Silverton was a hormonal stay-at-home teenager. He also happened to be the third most famous person in the world. That came with its ups and downs. M for language and violence. R
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the movie Gamer.

**Author's note**: I wanted to write Simon and I didn't want to have to use some lame OC to do it. So I stuck to cannon and the movie script and just went into his thoughts a bit more. This fic is completely true to the movie (except the epilogue).

* * *

**.**

**What It Takes to be a Gamer**

**Prologue**

**~.~**

Simon liked to play video games. You would think that that didn't make him very different from the rest of the stay-at-home teens with wealthy parents in the world and up until a few months ago you'd be right. Slayers; Ken Castle's latest innovation and the world's first shooter game with full-scale flesh and blood human beings. Basically cons on death row volunteered as icons whose motor controls are operated by players or 'gamers' and if they made it through thirty battles they'd be set free, non-combat icons (basically living props) only needed to make it through one. It didn't make much of a difference for them, the chances of success were so little that they're as good as dead whether they participated or not but it created a whole new world of gaming possibilities- one that people like Simon were eager to explore.

He chose his avatar wisely, having a wide range of selection due to the considerable amount of money at his disposal, and that choice has been well reflected ever since. He had a gut instinct about Kable, and the high price tag hinted at good capability. When he got his slayer through ten consecutive games alive, he became world famous overnight. The press attention, the girls throwing themselves at him and all the fans gave him a taste of what the good life felt like. It was the best thing that ever happened to him, it was kind of cool how through Kable he was one of the most popular people in the world. Everyone was rooting for him every session. Even his father was proud of him!

That was when he proved he was different. He was Simon, not a no-name rich kid but the gamer who played Kable. He was the best in the game and that wasn't all. He was determined to be the first one to win the whole damn thing and go down in history for doing it. That way, even after he didn't have Kable anymore, no one would be forgetting him.

He didn't have many hobbies; he surfed the net, bought what he liked, ate nut-butter and grape jelly sandwiches (with no crust) and played Slayers. He liked talking to cool people but didn't really have any close friends. The fact that he preferred to be alone in his room with his tech rather than at a play-date with some snobby kids had something to do with it. Besides after he got famous, people only talked to him because of Slayers or to flirt with him. That made it kind of hard to find real friends but Simon never really cared about that. Besides it was entertaining how people tried to get his attention or buy Kable from him.

Before the game came along, he just wanted to have a good time. Now he wanted to win, badly. He could never live it down if he got this far to end up with nothing. Twenty eight battles- it was un-freaking-believable until he had made it happen. All he had to do was keep his cool and he could do this. He could achieve the 'impossible' and after he did, it'd be the happiest moment of his life. There'd be nothing left to prove.

No one would question that Simon Silverton was the world's greatest gamer. That would be his legacy.

**~.~**

* * *

TBC

_~Terra banks_


	2. Crazy Chicks

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the movie Gamer.

**Author's note**: I don't have much expectations of anyone ever reading or reviewing this. Lol this is the first time in so long I wrote something just for myself.

* * *

**.**

**What It Takes to be a Gamer**

**Chapter One: Crazy Chicks**

**~.~**

It was just another normal day. Simon made himself a pistachio-butter and grape jelly sandwich.

As he was walking back to his room from the kitchen eating it, one of the fish in the wall-sized aquarium squeaked loudly. "Shut up fish." He said as he passed it. The sandwich was his. The fish could complain to the housekeeper if it was hungry.

He finished his sandwich by the time he walked through the holo-wall with the screensaver and plopped down on his favorite bean-bag like cushions. His system activated, using the walls of the circular room to show him all the webpages he had open, a CD revolver, a globe depicting the servers he was connected to around the world, a showcase of videos on his playlist and of course the weapons store.

He flipped through the recent releases with his foot. "Gay, gay, gay, retardedly gay. Hmm Swarmers." It sounded interesting so he selected that one and joined his hands together as he watched the details play.

The computer explained its function while showing a display of the weapon. "Swarmers. The latest innovation from Browning, this self detonating cartridge offers the widest and deadliest spray available from a full tracking, cornering coordinates."

"Daddy like." He said aloud, as he was used to doing.

When a window popped up with a familiar girl, he could help but moan. This was getting annoying. "Ugh, fangirl stop hacking me." He said, using his hand for emphasis.

"You suck Simon," User '2Katchapredator' complained. "You're gonna get my boyfriend killed before he can get out of jail and before he can fill me up with his hot seed."

"Simon," Another girl's voice called out. He flipped around so he could face the new window. "I just want to play you. Forget about that star-fucker."

"Shut up bitch!" The stalker girl spat, offended.

"So when am I gonna get to meet you for like real?" User 'Stikkimuffin' asked. Now this girl was hot, blonde and had good taste in hats.

"What's that?" He asked, when he noticed something off about her tongue. He zoomed in and she stuck it out and showed that her tongue had many rings and other piercing. He would've shivered if he had the chance- he did not want that down his throat.

"What's up loser?" Said yet another new voice, he turned to look at her window. "Mom says: go to college, move the fuck out, and..." User 'Sissypuss Shelley' pretended to think for a few seconds. "And, oh yeah! You're a sick retard! You're pathetic. You smell like Jeffrey Dahmer."

"Wanna make out?" He asked, used to lame insults.

"You wish," She replied. "I can't wait until they cut you off, Simon."

"Eat balls, bitch." He said, massaging one of his hands. Why did only crazy girls contact him?

"Simon?" Two female voices chorused this time.

"Maybe." He offered, sitting up.

"Oh my god it's really you!" Two twin girls with a username of 'Kumdumpstaz' exclaimed in complete synchronization.

Now these babes were eye candy. "Nice."

"Do you want to see our tits Simon?" They asked with british accents. If he had realized his sister was still there he'd have laughed that she wanted to look but he was focused on the twins' offer.

"Yes," he answered, happy that something good was finally happening today. "Yes I do."

Wow and those girls did not disappoint. "Now that we have your attention," The girl on the right said. "Here's an offer that you can't refuse.

It was a great way to get his attention, he agreed in his mind.

"Here we go." He said, wondering what this proposal was. He wouldn't mind a threesome.

"50 million euros for control of Kable, instant transfer to the account of your choice." The girl on the left bided.

"Kable's not for sale, thank you." He replied, losing all interest in them and laying down again.

"Baby, make it a hundred." One of the girls bargained. He didn't need to hear any more.

"It's been real." He said to all the windows, before he clapped his hands and closed them instantly.

Man these people were slightly crack. He applied pressure on the top of nose with both hands like he always did when was trying to impede a coming headache. He sat up hurriedly when heard a weird noise, and found that a video had started playing on his screen.

The video recording came from a CCTV camera, documented with time and some official logo. It was titled 'exhibit 11'. Simon neither couldn't look away nor believe what he was seeing. It was Kable sitting on one side of a table in what looked like an interrogation room. There was another guy sitting opposite him.

"What the fuck?" He thought out loud. The video flashed and Kable shot the man in the head. Was this what he got convicted for? Who was showing him this? Why? So many questions flashed in his mind as the clip replayed itself a few times.

"If you want to talk to Kable we can show you how." A female recorded voice repeated twice. A download option blinked on screen for a file called ''. Simon stared at the frozen image of Kable firing the pistol. He couldn't comprehend what he just saw but what he heard was of far more interest (despite how hard it was to beat murder footage). He could talk to Kable? Now _that_ would be one hell of a mod.

**~.~**

* * *

TBC

_~Terra banks_


	3. The Walkie Talkie

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the movie Gamer.

**Author's note**: Two people actually read this- yay! I feel like updating today because I prepped two have different Aizen stories (mostly) and I don't want to post them just yet. After I finish posting those- I will written him with every main female character that I like!

* * *

**.**

**What It Takes to be a Gamer**

**Chapter Two: The Walkie Talkie**

**~.~**

It was time for the twenty-nineth battle. It'd be the first time in the history of the game but that wasn't what Simon was excited about. He jumped up and down lightly, stretched his arms and shook his hands loosely, in preparation for the battle.

"Alright," He said, deciding it was time to test out the new 'mod' and see if it works. "Kable? Kable, dude, it's me."

"Who?" He heard Kable reply.

He was so psyched! It worked! He quickly answered, "Simon, I'm playing you."

"How come I can hear you?" He heard Kable ask as he ran through corridors to get to the battle zone.

"Well it's a mod," He explained, smiling a little.

"Gamers can't talk to cons." He heard Kable state as a fact.

"I know." Simon said, his voice conveying his smugness. "This is fuckin' unbelievable. This is amazing."

The slayers had reached the battle field by this point; it seemed to be a dirt bike arena this time.

He maneuvered Kable into a shooting position and did the wave just for kicks. "Cool yeah?"

"No it's not cool!" Kable shouted back, taking cover from enemy fire. "Pay attention to the fucking game!"

Simon saw Kable load his new weapon 'swarmers' and fire, taking out the enemy.

"Alright alright I got it, I got it." Simon conceded, focusing more on the game.

"What are you- twelve?" Kable asked him.

"I'm seventeen actually, thank you." Simon replied, not at all offended. "This is unbelievable."

"How am I not dead yet?" He heard Kable wonder.

"Because I'm a badass motherfucker." Simon put in proudly, still shooting through Kable.

He saw Kable pass a sweeper and heard him say, "Freak, you shouldn't be here."

Didn't he know about the genericons? The new setting gave a reason to use a bunch of 'extras' as Simon called them. The preprogrammed side-characters were just there so they could get caught in the gunfire. Some of them actually made it through one session and got out of jail.

The sweeper went down and Kable watched it happen. "Gibs." Simon offered.

"What?" He heard Kable ask, clearly not understanding.

"Like giblets, bibbles and bits, chunks, pieces everywhere." He elaborated.

"These are real humans fucker." He heard Kable say.

"Death row, psychos," He justified, making the words rhyme. "So what? They had it coming anyway, right?"

After getting away from the heavy-fire Kable told him, "I guess that goes for me too."

Simon was tempted to ask about the guy he watched Kable shoot in the video but decided not to. Instead he settled for, "Yeah but you're different."

"Different, how?" He heard Kable inquire.

"I don't know, because you're _my_ psycho." Simon said, it was the only thing he could come up with. "Damn new area."

"Think about it Kable," Simon suggested as he guided him into exploring the parking garage half full of cars. "All the shit we've been through together. What an epic run, man. It's gonna suck to see it end." It was so awesome how he could say this to his icon- he'd never wanted to say it to anyone else this much.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" He heard Kable reply.

"Oh yeah, I get that for you it's different." Simon amended. For Kable this was actually life or death and getting out of his sentence was a big deal. The game probably wasn't fun for him at all.

"This way." Kable said.

Simon looked around, "There's nothing there."

"Trust me, kid." He heard Kable insist.

"It's restricted area. It's beyond the borders of the game," Simon explained, not seeing why Kable felt a pull in that direction and knowing that Kable didn't know exactly where the borders were. "I couldn't put you there if I tried."

A huge explosion went off behind Kable and he took cover near a truck. A slayer Simon recognized as Hackman dropped in behind Kable and disarmed him.

"No," Simon breathed, when Kable had a loaded gun in his face and there was no move left for Simon to make that could save him.

"Bye Kable." The opponent said causally as he fired, but the gun didn't shoot the bullet. It just let out the shell.

Simon took big sighs of relief. He had almost lost! He saw Kable hit and kick Hackman away from him.

As the guards took Hackman away, he heard Kable mutter, "Kid's gonna get me killed."

"Dude, I'm right here man," Simon reminded him. That wasn't his fault, how was anyone supposed to see that one coming? "I can hear you."

"Listen to me. I don't know who's behind it or why, but I was supposed to die tonight. Lucky for us, I can beat them but not with you controlling me." He heard Kable spell out to him.

He didn't get it. "What are you talking about?" Was the game rigged? That's not possible. He expected other gamers to focus on taking him out but not the Game itself. There was no way that was true, that kind of thing couldn't happen- it'd be illegal.

"Turn me lose, kid. You want to win? Turn me lose. Find a way." Kable managed to get out before a guard took him away and stats showed up on Simon's screen.

"Bastard." Simon grumbled. What the hell could Simon do? He was pretty sure the game wouldn't let Kable act fully on his own. The ping had to keep transmitting and some extent of it had to be Simon's commands. If it wasn't well, then Simon wouldn't be the one playing. Auto-pilot was unauthorized when it came to Slayers.

**~.~**

* * *

TBC

_~Terra banks_


	4. the Humanz

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the movie Gamer.

**Author's note**: Carolle, fyi the guy named Humanz in this chapter was played by Ludacris in the movie. I had to update after I read all those TVD books.

* * *

**.**

**What It Takes to be a Gamer**

**Chapter Three: the Humanz**

**~.~**

Simon had just purchased some body armour when his screen blanked out to show a somewhat familiar black dude. Man one of these days he had to get better protection against hackers!

The man asked him, "Do you like the software?"

"Software?" Simon repeated.

"The walkie talkie player." The man on-screen clarified, the video cutting a bit.

"No shit." Simon replied, with a smile. Who wouldn't dig it? Then he recognized him. "You're the guy from the TV, the Humanz."

"That's right, baby." Humanz avowed. "You think about what the brother said?"

"To what brother do you refer, brother?" Simon asked, calmly.

"Kable wants the freedom to ass kick. Do shit his way. Are you going to give it to him?" Humanz asked.

"You were listening?" He asked though it was more of a statement. He felt a little cheated.

"We see and hear everything, everything that goes on inside that so called game." Humanz enlightened him.

Simon sat up. If this guy knew everything then he'd be the right person to ask about what happened in the last battle. "Alright then, Kable said we got lucky, they were gunning for us. What's that all about?"

"Kable got a past, he knows things. Things you don't even know." Humanz stated vaguely.

"What things?" Simon asked, probing.

"As long as your boy stays on the him inside, Castle knows he can keep him quiet." Simon had to grin at that. This sounded like wicked shit. "But if he ever got out, nuh-uh, Castle would never let that happen."

"There's one battle left," Simon pointed out, naturally making a one-fingered gesture with his hand. "I think I can handle my own business, thank you very much."

"You're not hearing me," Humanz said shaking his head. "This is not something you can control. They're gonna kill his ass, Simon, in the eyes of the world and then what? You're just another poor little rich honky. No cable, no pussy, no shit."

"Look man," Simon said, taking a step down figuratively. He couldn't handle this shit. "This... this is too heavy. I don't even know what the hell you are talking about. I just play games, man. Games." He even made the gesture of using a controller.

"That's right- it is a game. You want to win it, don't you?" Humanz asked.

"Yeah." Simon said with confidence, he'd never been surer of anything his whole life. "Yeah, I intend to."

"Then you need to cut your strings puppet master. Imagine a slayer that don't got to wait to be told what to do. No ping, you dig?" Humanz suggested.

He had already thought about that. "That would be cheating."

"A mod, that's all it would be," Humanz assured him. "You know why? Because the game's got to evolve. You feel me?"

"I do," Simon replied. Now that was what he needed to hear, that he could relate to. The next level of the game, baby. He looked up and said, "I do feel you my, giant brother."

"Well then let's rock baby."

**~.~**

* * *

TBC

_~Terra banks_


	5. Last Battle

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the movie Gamer.

**Author's note**: I think you'll enjoy this one Carolle. My advice; read, write and enjoy your last days. Make them count. Oh and don't forget to review! :D

* * *

**.**

**What It Takes to be a Gamer**

**Chapter Four: Last Battle**

**~.~**

When Kable couldn't even run straight without falling down, Simon couldn't believe it. "I see it was a great idea turning you loose." He expected to see Kable kick ass and mop the floor with the rest of 'em. Now it turns out the guy can't even stand straight. What did he do- get drunk?

"What happened?" He heard Kable ask him as he leaned against a cement barrier.

"You happened! You wanted control, you got it." Simon explained the obvious.

Kable rolled over to another barrier and was shooting randomly into the air. Simon was at the end of his wits, "What's the matter with you, Kable? Kill something!" Simon hadn't just given him all the weapons he needed, gotten him through 29 battles and invested so much into winning this thing to let Kable blow it all now!

Kable finally fired the 'Swarmers' and killed something just like Simon asked him to. Then he started stumbling around the battlefield, not able to keep himself steady or even standing.

Simon decided he needed to talk some sense into Kable now that all he had the power to do was talk to him. What better time for a pep speech? "This is unbelievable. Kable, listen. This is the last game. You're going to end up dead and I'm going to look like a total asshole if you don't pull your balls together, man!"

Did this guy want to die? Aww man Simon could see it now- the whole world blaming him for Kable not making it through his last battle. It's not like he could tell them 'oh no I let him fight for himself so it isn't my fault'.

"Damn it!" Simon mumbled as Kable went back to the parking garage they found last time. When he kneeled down in front of the fuel slot of a car, Simon was sure he had lost it. So having absolutely no clue what was going on, Simon asked him, "Kable, what the hell are you doing?"

Then Kable stuck two fingers down this throat and threw up some liquid into the fuel tank. "Aw, what the hell? That's just gross, bro."

As if that wasn't enough, Kable pissed into it too. "Aw." That was all Simon could get out.

Then Kable picked up the gun, smashed the driver's window and started up the car. Just in time! The other slayers had arrived! "Go, go, go, go!" Simon yelled, as bullets flew.

"Anything else you fucking cheerleader?" Kable asked with sarcasm as he drove his way out of the garage. Ugh! If he hadn't given him control he wouldn't need to 'cheerlead'- he could just make him do what he wanted. Here Simon was trying to keep him alive and all the guy could do was…pick on him! At least he wasn't drunk anymore.

Kable kept driving- away from the centre! He was trying to find the borders! "Kable, please, please, I beg you, get back in the game," He pleaded with his hand clenched together. "You're screwing my ass, Kable." Oh god he was going to be in so much trouble- it'll look like he made Kable do all of this. Forget about the government or game people; the world was going to screw him over for this!

A levitating camera pulled up next to the truck as a warning went off declaring that this was a restricted area and telling him to return to the battlezone. Simon threw his jacket at the screen in frustration when the word 'restricted' flashed on it. Kable shot the camera and that was it.

The screen went black. Simon couldn't accept it as true. Arms frozen in place, he managed to say it out loud, "I'm dead."

Just like that, he was dead. He hadn't won the game. Despite all the attacks and criticism he was going to face now, in that moment all he could think was that one sentence 'I didn't win'. It was all over.

**~.~**

* * *

TBC

_~Terra banks_


	6. Interrogation

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the movie Gamer.

**Author's note**: This one is for Vampires. I just love how badass some of them are. So though they are fictional characters, Damon Salvatore and Eric Northman; this's one for you guys! May you be epic for eternity!

* * *

**.**

**What It Takes to be a Gamer**

**Chapter 5: Interrogation**

**~.~**

Great! Now he was in an interrogation room. Well things couldn't get much worse and there was no point thinking about the biggest mistake he ever made. All he could do was keep his cool.

A dark-skinned man dressed like a detective walked in. He pulled up and threw a few 2D images across the touchscreen holo-table to Simon. One of them was a shot of him at a press conference, another was of him standing next to this naked girl from a red carpet event and the last was a magazine cover he'd posed for with two very attractive girls. Ahh the good old days, back when he was a gaming mega-star.

"I guess you remember that day, huh? You had just gotten Kable through his 10th consecutive session alive. No one ever thought an icon could last that long. Pretty hot shit, aren't you? King player."

"Good times." Simon admitted.

"Sure on this side," The man said. He withdrew those images and threw him new ones. These were of the torn limbs and mangled bodies. "I wonder how long you'll last on the other side of the screen." What? Was that a threat?

"You know, Simon," The man continued, standing behind him with his hand on Simon's backrest. "You're being held here today suspected of aiding the escape of a convicted murder from a maximum security penitentiary." He bent down near Simon's head and whispered, "The charges are beyond serious."

Now the guy was invading his personal space. Also, his breath smelled funny.

The man leaned towards him, using the armrest of the chair as support. "Your hard drives have been seized. Forensics is depicting the content as we speak. Your internet activity over the last 10 years is being scrutinized and catalogued in minute, _vivid_ detail." Simon couldn't help but swallow and flutter his eyelids at that. They were going to find a lot of porn.

"In addition, your father's bank accounts have been frozen, pending further investigation." Simon opened his mouth and tried to find something to say. His father? They were going after his family's money? This wasn't fair. Apparently the man hadn't finished however. "After all, it was essentially his money that funded Mr. Tillman's escape. Now I need you to tell me everything that happened leading up to yesterday afternoon. Everybody you talked to, everything you saw, everything you did, and I need you to tell me that right now."

Seriously the guy needed mouthwash. "Yeah umm," Simon looked away for a second and stood his ground. "I'm gonna need something too." It wouldn't seem tough if he didn't ask for a little something in return.

"Oh really? And what might that be?" The man asked amused.

"Could you guys do a sandwich like," He proposed, naming the types of spreads he liked. He was pretty hungry and he figured now was the only time he'd have any leverage. "Peanut butter, or almond butter, walnut butter, uh pecan butter, pistachio butter… umm pretty much any kind of you know _nut_ butter, with some grape jelly."

The man stood back up. "Pistachio butter? They make that?"

Simon answered solemnly. "It's awesome."

**~.~**

* * *

TBC

_~Terra banks_


	7. Release and Redemption

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the movie Gamer.

**Author's note**: Okay Carolle it's past my bedtime and I'm getting this out because it's your last day. Think of it as a parting gift darling ;)

* * *

**.**

**What It Takes to be a Gamer**

**Chapter 6: Release and Redemption**

**~.~**

"Silverton get up!" A voice ordered over the intercom.

Simon sleepily sat up. "Woahhh, what's uh- what's going on man?" It was all about being natural and keeping it cool.

"Looks like someone up the chain decided you're no longer a threat." The man from the previous session said.

That was it? Okay, fine by him. Simon slapped his knees and got up, the cell gate opened to let him out.

His room used to be his safe haven but it didn't feel like that now. It felt like a different kind of cell. He entered to find his entire screen spammed with all kinds of hate mail, accusing him of being a cheater.

He sat down in the middle of it, folded his knees and held his head in his hands. What else could he do? His life was over.

An hour later or so, his screen blanked out and the nanex which was earlier denying him access was now back online along with live footage of Castle and Kable. He stood up, momentarily in disbelief. Wow it seemed like all he did these days was get shocked at stuff.

"You're mine boy." Kable stabbed his own leg, as if… as if Castle was controlling him! Simon was supposed to be the only one who had the ability to do that and only during Slayers sessions but forget about that, Castle wasn't even moving to do it. It must all be up in his head. For a second Simon thought about how cool that'd be- controlling an icon with your mere thoughts.

Castle then proceeded to beat Kable up. Simon wasn't sure if his commands would override Castle but he knew that the first move he made would be the only one he had to finish him off. He had to wait for it.

At onepointCastlestopped and declared his need for an audience. A woman and child were brought in, presumably his wife and daughter. Then the hand with the knife began to rise clearly against Kable's will.

Damn it! That psycho was going to make Kable kill his own daughter! The knife edged towards her- then suddenly Kable thrust into the floor by his sheer willpower.

Now! This was his chance. He picked the knife up through Kable's body and tried to stab Castle in the gut. Two inches away Castle stopped Kable. "What the hell was that?" Castle asked his programmers, through gritted teeth.

"Someone from the outside is sending him commands. We're being broadcast live."

"Jam the signal! Goddamn retards!" Castle cursed with Kable's hand still tight on his neck.

"Working on it."

"I think it, you fucking do it." Castle said, head butting Kable and bringing the hand on his neck down to the knife so that both their hands were holding the knife upright.

Kable tried a new strategy, "Look at this knife, imagine me sticking it into your gut. Think about it- make it real!"

The knife leaned towards Castle. It was working! Simon saw another opportunity- he had to help Kable drive in it.

Simon drove the knife in and held it there with effort. When Castle fell, Simon threw his hands up in the air and yelled, "Yes! Yes! Yeah!" He jumped around in victory, he couldn't help it! They did it- together! The whole world must be cheering right now, assuming this was a worldwide broadcast.

It was here! That moment of victory he thought he'd lost for good, the one he'd been dreaming of for so long- it was here! And man did it feel good! It felt so good he couldn't begin to describe it.

Some people go their whole lives without finding it, but Simon Silverton had his moment of shining glory- and that was enough for him.

**~.~**

* * *

TBC

_~Terra banks_


	8. Epilogue

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the movie Gamer.

**Author's note**: It's done! I think this is the biggest Multi-chap fic I finished and didn't hate! I feel so proud! :D

* * *

**.**

**What It Takes to be a Gamer**

**Epilogue**

**~.~**

Gina Smith became famous for helping the last member of Humanz's cell upload that nanex live and exposing Castle. Kable disappeared off the radar with his family. Simon never had a chance to talk to him but it was alright. He wouldn't even know what to say. Together Simon and Gina told the world the real story and it made a difference. Society and Slayers were shut down, along with all of Castle's enterprises. Govt. policy was seriously revised and the government was even reformed after the people passed a vote of no confidence.

This was a lesson the world would not soon forget. They could have all lost their free will to one man. As of right then, the world was trying to be a better place. How long it'd last− no one knew.

And Simon Silverton? His name would be written in the history books and posterity would remember him, not just as the most epic gamer in history, but also as a hero.

**~.~**

* * *

_~Terra banks_


End file.
